heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Heide Asmodai
Jake Marthim Unnamed Family |element= Fire |likes= Fancy Cigars |dislikes= 3D Movies |hobby= Origami }} Heide Asmodai is one of the Mogwai working at Tindalos Farm in Route 182. She seems to be in-charge of heavy-lifting and taking care of Tindalos Hounds in general. Appearance In her Mogwai form, Heide appears as a sheep-like creature. She has black wool with three seemingly floating tufts of hair behind her head and regular tufts at the front. Her wool stops above her "knees" and keeps most of her legs exposed. Her "skin" is white with an orange mark over the right side of her face. Her sclera in this form is yellow and her pupils are red. Her tail is mostly exposed and free of wool except for the tip where a ball of black fur rests. Her hooves are yellow and she wears a red bandana around her neck. In her humanoid form, Heide has black hair and she retains the mark over her face and the pattern of hair tufts on her head, including the three seemingly floating strands. Her bandana in this form has a cross-stitch pattern around the sides. Her hood is black with three white stripes at the top between two horn-like protrusions. The body of her hoodie is white with black sleeves. In the middle of her hoodie are two orange swirls that resemble ram horns. Her mid-length sleeves have two open slits that reveal a white undershirt. She wears a pair of grey shorts and black, boxy sneakers. Her tail is visible in this form. She is almost always seen holding a cigarette. Her sclera are white this time, but she retains her red pupils. Personality Heide speaks in somewhat broken sentences, often referring to herself in third-person. She uses actual names for people and things in places where pronouns should be. She is easily perturbed and will end conversations once they bother her too much. Heide is very protective of her friends, as well as the hounds in their care. She'll instantly respect someone over "heroic" things and will do her best to motivate people. Unlike Jake and Jazz, Heide is a lot more careful and will often warn Eve of unseen dangers. Heide is very honest and blunt when speaking her mind. She dislikes confrontation, often letting her other two co-workers take the reigns during group conversations. Heide gets anxious whenever the subject of Werewolves is mentioned due to a past run-in with them. She's very diligent in her work and will dismiss others if she thinks she's wasting too much time conversing. She feels that actions speak louder than words. Heide has a greater sense of smell and is more attentive than her co-workers when it comes to detecting Conjurers. Story History Before joining Jazz and Jake, Heide lived in the Deep Den before moving to Chopskinsville after her village got destroyed by Werewolves. This seems to be a great source of trauma for her. Eventually, she befriends Jazz and Jake and is asked to join them on their business ventures to which she agrees. At Tindalos, Heide and Jake are in charge of taking care of pups, and it's implied that Heide does most of the heavy work. Ever since then, she seems to lead a mostly carefree life free from worries. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Jazz Balaam - As her boss and main employer, she greatly respects Jazz. Heide gets along best with Jazz in comparison to Jake due to both Jazz and Heide being calmer and soft-spoken than he is. Heide often states that Jazz getting hurt is unforgivable to her. In June's computer's notes, it's stated that Heide has an unrequited crush on Jazz. Jake Marthim - Both Heide and Jake work as field-hands for Jazz. Heide seems to dislike Jake's talkative and confrontational nature, but appreciates his diligence in taking care of the hounds. Heide has stated that Jake can be careless and that his work ethic "needs improvement." Quinn Zaleos - It's implied that Heide knew her Conjurer and respected her enough for attempting to drive out Werewolves from her village. However, Heide also states that said action had cost Quinn's Conjurer her life. Trivia *Heide likes to perform smoke magic, which would explain her constant smoking habit. **Heide is the second fire Mogwai who is fond of smoking, next to Huo Wukong. *Whenever Jazz, Jake, and Heide stack-up, Heide is at the bottom, implying that she's the physically strongest of the three. *Her name comes from "Drents Heideschaap," the Drenth Heath sheep. *The off-colored spot on her face is a birth mark, not from a burn. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Fire